Kuzan
Kuzan (クザン, Kuzan), better known by his alias Aokiji (青雉, Aokiji), is one of the three Navy admirals. Appearance :Voice Actor: Bob Carter (English), Takehito Koyasu (Japanese) Kuzan is an incredibly tall man and is roughly the same size of the other two admirals Sakazuki and Borsalino, the last one clearly taller than Brook. In contrast to Borsalino and Sakazuki, Kuzan looks younger than his colleagues (while it is unknown if he actually is). His standard outfit consists of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with a white Navy coat draped over him like a cape, as do the other admirals and matching white trousers and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a green and purple sleep mask on his forehead. His birthday is September 21st. Twenty-two years ago during the Ohara Incident, Kuzan wore a dark blue bandanna with a white Navy symbol on it, as well as a pair of black round sunglasses. Gallery Personality Kuzan is a very laid back man, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything. His lack of interest and "Lazy Justice" (だらけきった正義, Darakekitta Seigi) (as he describes his motto himself) let others often believe he can not possibly be a naval officier of such a high ranking. However, if he deems a situation worthy, he will take action, as shown when he used his powers helping some shipwrecked passengers. He appears to be the most benevolent of the three admirals, helping shipwrecked passengers to cross the ocean with the power of his Cursed Fruit and even letting Nico Robin escape the Buster Call on Ohara. He seems to dislike the Warlords of the Sea, or at least Crocodile; he said that the only reason he did not kill Luffy was that Luffy had defeated Crocodile. In contrast to his fellow admiral Sakazuki, Kuzan has a sense of honour, as he keeps his word to not attack the Straw Hat Pirates after accepting a one-on-one battle with Luffy. Kuzan's moral stance is unknown, but it is likely that he follows Moral Justice. He is disgusted by Sakazuki's brutal actions in dealing with situations (such as the Ohara Incident), calling him a fool. While he may follow Moral Justice, he does understand the position his ranking puts him in, as he does not hesitate to do what is necessary for the needs of the Navy, as shown when he freezes Jaguar D. Saul after the Ohara incident, and attacked Luffy and Whitebeard during the Navyford War. Aokiji was a faithful follower of the World Government. He always tried to follow orders but sometimes found his own ideals in opposition to his orders. Even as he followed his orders, he would sometimes exhibit a sense of mercy and honour that other World Government officials did not. Like many characters in Fairy One Piece Tail (for example, Jaguar D. Saul and Chaser), after witnessing the senseless murder of many innocent people, Aokiji may have come to realise how low these events have sunk the World Government. His relaxed demeanour while performing the more macabre of his duties is similar to that of Borsalino, making him one of the more complicated characters in the series. Despite not really wanting the position of Fleet Admiral, he was even more opposed to Sakazuki getting the position, and dueled his fellow admiral rather than letting him take it. After being defeated, Kuzan chose to resign from the Navy rather than stay under Akainu's command. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Kong **Sengoku **Smoker Chaser **Monkey D. Garp **Jaguar D. Saul Family Neutral *Zephyr *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nico Robin *Whitebeard Pirates **Ward Newgate **Marco Rivals *Sakazuki *Borsalino Enemies *Sakazuki Abilities and Powers As a Navy admiral, Kuzan is able to command a vast number of Navy troops under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. In fact, his overall abilities were so vast that Sengoku suggested to World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong that Kuzan should become the succeeding Fleet Admiral. However, after leaving the Navy, he has forfeited these privileges. He and Kuma were able to easily overpower Luffy and the other Straw Hats single-handedly. Due to Kuzan's power, the fated conflict between him and the Straw Hats prompted Luffy to be less naïve towards future conflicts; for this reason Kuzan served as the starting point for Luffy to push his strength beyond his limits. He is also one of the few characters who is able to duel evenly with Sakazuki, evidenced in a battle between the former admirals which lasted ten days, despite the latter being the victor. Aside from that and his Cursed Fruit powers, his physical attributes are also extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Zolo, Luffy, and Sanji without taking any damage, and took a Haki-imbued kick from Marco and was seen with no injuries moments later. He also jumped to a very extreme height in mere seconds, in order to freeze a pair of tsunamis caused by Whitebeard. He is also able to travel at tremendous speed, as seen when attacking Buggy, whether this is due to him using Soru, his Cursed Fruit or just his natural speed is unknown. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. Along with this, he is very powerful, as being an admiral grants him the title of the strongest individual fighter within the World Government and Navy, and is able to fight against notably powerful figures such as Diamond Jozu, the Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, defeating him with relative ease, and could even fight Whitebeard himself equally. He was also acknowledged by Jaguar D. Saul, who had destroyed several huge warships and had lifted one by himself, that Kuzan's strength was abnormal, even before he was an admiral. Another testament to his power as an admiral is that he emerged mostly unharmed after the Whitebeard War. Furthermore, he was able to battle against his colleague Sakazuki on equal standing, and they dealt each other severe injuries during their 10 day duel to the death before Aokiji ultimately was defeated, thus demonstrating enhanced endurance. Kuzan was considered to be a massive asset to the Navy, and his departure left a negative impact to their military strength. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so with a rank above vice admiral, Kuzan can also use the ability. During the Battle of Navyford, he was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Cursed Fruit Kuzan has the powers of the Ice-Ice Fruit, a Logia Cursed Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, despite their size surpassing that of Navyford. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other Logia users, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Cursed Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. This fruit is so powerful that his usage of it during his ten day battle with Akainu permanently changed the weather on one side of Punk Hazard, turning that side into a frozen wasteland. In addition, Kuzan is one of the few Cursed Fruit users who has adapted their powers to travel efficiently across the sea. In his case, he simply rides his bicycle the Blue Bike across the sea, due to the water freezing as the wheels pass over it. This freezing ability, which can be used on a very large scale, renders Kuzan one of the few Devil Fruit users who can actually counteract the weakness of falling into a large body of water and drowning, as he can just freeze the water and stand on the ice. Weapons Kuzan is shown to be quite adept at using weapons formed out of his ice powers, such as a sword and throwing spears. History Past Joining the Navy At age 19, Kuzan joined the Navy and came under the tutelage of instructor Zephyr. A Storm in the Edd War When the Navy learned that the Roger Pirates and the Golden Lion Pirates were about to battle in the Edd War, three years before the death of the King of the Pirates, Kuzan was seen in the Navyford, walking with Garp, Saul, Sakazuki and Tsuru, telling the Hero of the Navy that him turning down another promotion was really something cool. Ohara Incident Synopsis 20 Year Reunions Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Neutral